Beautiful
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Lately I've been hard to reach, i've been too long on my own, everybody has a private world, where they can be alone, are you calling me, are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion Beautiful tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. C:

* * *

><p>Caminaba solitario en su casa, suspiro nostálgico al pensar que nadie venia a visitarlo, miro de reojo a su ave: Mr. Puffin, que estaba comiendo un pescado con demasiada tranquilidad, suspiro de nuevo y siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa, algo impaciente.<p>

_Lately I've been hard to reach_  
><em>I've been too long on my own<em>  
><em>Everybody has a private world<em>  
><em>Where they can be alone<em>  
><em>Are you calling me, are you trying to get through?<em>  
><em>Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you<em>

Se sobresalto al escuchar su teléfono sonando, se apresuro a contestar para saber quien era.

Se aclaro la garganta primero. "_Halló?_" Fue lo primero que murmuro.

"_Bror…_" Escucho la voz de su hermano noruego del otro lado de la bocina.

Mr. Puffin se giro a mirarlo con expresión pensativa y el pescado aun en el pico.

"Ocurre algo?" Llamo Noruega. "No te hemos visto en mucho tiempo"

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia… _N-Norska…_" Aun se negaba a llamarlo 'hermano'.

_I'm just so fuckin' depressed_  
><em>I just can seem to get out this slump<em>  
><em>If I could just get over this hump<em>  
><em>But I need something to pull me out this dump<em>  
><em>I took my bruises, took my lumps<em>  
><em>Fell down and I got right back up<em>  
><em>But I need that spark to get psyched back up<em>  
><em>In order for me to pick that mic back up<em>  
><em>I don't know how or, why or when,<em>  
><em>I ended up in this position I'm in<em>  
><em>I starting to feel distant again<em>

"Quiero estar solo, solo eso…" Murmuro y colgó la llamada antes de darle tiempo al mayor de contestar.

Se dirigió hasta un escritorio que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y tomo una pluma, hoja blanca y un sobre, si no podía decirle a su hermano lo que le ocurría sin que tuviera que hablarlo, tal vez lo mejor seria escribirlo, que podía perder?

Pero que tal si Noruega encontraba la carta y la leía? Si fuera Suecia o Finlandia no habría tanto problema, pero Dinamarca siempre seria Dinamarca y se burlaría del menor, pero Noruega lo golpearía como un buen hermano mayor si hiciera eso, verdad?

Trago saliva algo nervioso y tomo la pluma, miro por la ventana esperando que las palabras correctas aparecieran en su mente.

_So I decided just to pick this pen_  
><em>Up and tried to make an attempt to vent<em>  
><em>But I just can't admit<em>  
><em>Or come to grips, with the fact that<em>  
><em>I may be done with rap<em>  
><em>I need a new outlet<em>  
><em>I know some shits so hard to swallow<em>  
><em>And I just can't sit back and wallow<em>  
><em>In my own sorrow<em>  
><em>But I know one fact<em>  
><em>I'll be one tough act to follow<em>  
><em>One tough act to follow<em>  
><em>I'll be one tough ac to follow<em>  
><em>Here today, gone tomorrow<em>  
><em>But you have to walk thousand miles<em>

Y que era lo que molestaba a Islandia? Si siempre se consideraba asi mismo como una persona callada, fría y algo gruñona, no se le hacia anormal que tuviera pocos amigos, pero eso era lo que mas quería, amigos, una familia, por esa razón no podría soportar no estar sin Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega o Finlandia, por que eran de los pocos por los que sentía agrado, pero se le hacia muy difícil expresárselos con palabras así que acababa evitándolos como hoy.

_In my shoes, just to see_  
><em>What it's like, to be me<em>  
><em>I'll be you, let's trade shoes<em>  
><em>Just to see, what It'd be like to<em>  
><em>Feel your pain, you feel mine<em>  
><em>Go inside each others mind<em>  
><em>Hust to see what we find<em>  
><em>Look at shit through each others eyes<em>

Suspiro y volvió a leer su carta terminada por si tenia un error, respiro hondo y doblo la carta, metiéndola dentro del sobre y cerrándola, se levanto del asiento y se giro para mirar a Mr. Puffin.

"Vienes?" Murmuro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Espérame" Hablo el ave y corrió para que no lo dejara atrás.

Aun seguía indeciso de si entregarle la carta al noruego o no, si no lo tomaba con seriedad y se burlaban… Noruega no podía ser tan cruel, cierto?

Pero había aprendido de Finlandia a que no debía guardarse lo que sentía y qe debía hablarlo, apretó la carta en su mano y acelero el paso.

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you<em>  
><em>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<em>  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you<em>

Se dirigió al muelle en donde se reuniría con Sealand y lo llevaría a Dinamarca, donde se suponía que estaban todos reunidos este momento, se reclino en el barandal de la popa a observar el paisaje de su casa alejándose, miro de reojo como Mr. Puffin intentaba subir al barandal para observarlo con Islandia, se rio un poco y lo ayudo a subir.

_I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor_  
><em>Everything is so tense and gloom<em>  
><em>I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room<em>  
><em>Just as soon as I walk in<em>  
><em>It's like all eyes on me<em>  
><em>So I try to avoid any eye contact<em>  
><em>'Cause if I do that the it opens a door to conversation<em>  
><em>Like I want that…<em>  
><em>I'm not looking for extra attention<em>  
><em>I just want to be just like you<em>

Miro a Mr. Puffin con expresión pensativa, a veces le gustaría no tener tantas presiones y ser un poco mas abierto con las personas que les importa, pero es su manera de ser y sus amigos lo querían por eso, cierto?

_Blend in with the rest of the room_  
><em>Maybe just point me to the closest restroom<em>  
><em>I don't need no fucking man servant<em>  
><em>Try and follow me around, and wipe my ass<em>  
><em>Laugh at every single joke I crack<em>  
><em>And half of them ain't even funny like<em>  
><em>Haa! Marshall, you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, God damn<em>  
><em>Unfortunately I am, I just hide behind the tears of a clown<em>  
><em>So why don't you all sit down<em>  
><em>Listen to the tale I'm about to tell<em>  
><em>Hell, we don't have to trade our shoes<em>  
><em>And you don't have to walk no thousand miles<em>

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda. "Iceland, que ocurre?" Se posicionaba a lado de el y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. "Has estado muy raro estos últimos días" Murmuro con el entrecejo de un niño pequeño.

"Eso crees?" Lo miro de reojo.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces. "_Sweden_ y _Finlan_d opinan que es por que no quieres a _Norway_ como hermano, es cierto?" Preguntaba con expresión triste.

No le dejo oportunidad al mayor de hablar y continúo hablando. "Es por que temes que _Denmark_ se burle de ti? _Iceland…_" Se giraba a mirarlo con curiosidad.

_In my shoes, just to see_  
><em>What it's like, to be me<em>  
><em>All be you. Let's trade shoes<em>  
><em>Just to see what It'd be like to<em>  
><em>Feel you pain, you feel mine<em>  
><em>Go inside each others mind<em>  
><em>Just to see what we find<em>  
><em>Look at shit through each others eyes<em>

Suspiro algo aburrido. "No te preocupes, Sealand…" trataba de sonreírle sin éxito.

Pocas horas después, llegaron a Dinamarca, Sealand dejo su 'país' en el muelle y bajaron de este, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Dinamarca y tocaron la puerta varias veces.

"Creo que no hay nadie…" Dijo Sealand algo aburrido por tanto esperar.

"Pero _Norska_ me hablo desde el teléfono de _Danmörk_" Murmuro y giro el pomo de la puerta.

"Querrás decir tu 'hermano' hablo desde el teléfono de _Denmark_?" Sonreía y reía un poco al final.

Abrió la puerta con mucha facilidad, Dinamarca olvido cerrarla? Dudoso si entrar o no, puesto que al parecer no había nadie en casa, dio un paso seguido de Sealand.

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so<em>  
><em>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<em>  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so<em>

Buscaron por separado cada habitación y cada rincón donde pudieran estar, pero no los encontraron, ni tampoco sabían hacia donde llamar, pues no tenían ni la remota idea de donde pudieran estar, Islandia se sentó en el sillón favorito de Dinamarca, abrazando sus piernas, algo triste y aburrido, mientras escuchaba como Sealand continuaba buscando.

_Nobody asked for life to deal us_  
><em>With these bullshit hands we're dealt<em>  
><em>We gotta take these cards ourselves<em>  
><em>And flip them, don't expect no help<em>  
><em>Now I could have either just<em>  
><em>Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned<em>  
><em>But take this situation in which I'm placed in<em>  
><em>And get up and get my own<em>

Se recargo en el sillón y bostezo para cerrar los ojos. "Sealand?" Lo llamo para que se reuniera con el.

"_Wait!_ Aun sigo buscando" Se excusaba el menor, quien salía por la puerta principal.

Recargo su mentón en sus rodillas y suspiro de nuevo, pensando en donde podrían estar sus amigos y Noruega.

Tal vez sabían que venia y se fueron por eso, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto del sillón, miro hacia todos lados buscando a Sealand, acaso el también lo había abandonado?

Se apresuro a salir de casa a buscar a los demás.

_I was never the type of kid_  
><em>To wait by the door and pack his bags<em>  
><em>Or sat on the porch and hoped and pray<em>  
><em>For a dad to show up who never did<em>  
><em>I just wanted to fit in<em>  
><em>In every single place<em>  
><em>Every school I went<em>  
><em>I dreamed of being that cool kd<em>  
><em>Even if it meant acting stupid<em>

Encontró a Noruega en el patio trasero. "_Norska_" Murmuro acercándose a este.

El rubio se giro para verlo, sin expresión alguna en la cara como siempre y dio unos pasas hacia el. "_Bror…_" Fue lo único que dijo.

Aunque ya le había llamado de esa manera, no impidió que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se quedara quieto. "Quiero darte algo" Se refería a la carta que había escrito minutos atrás.

"Que es?" Pregunto el noruego.

Busco la carta en los bolsillos de su ropa sin éxito, se giro de un lado a otro para buscar a su ave. "Mr. Puffin, tienes la carta?" Llamaba.

El ave se acerco, dando unos pequeños saltos, negando con la cabeza.

"Por que no me lo dices, _bror…?_"

_Aunt Edna always told me_  
><em>Keep making that face it'll stuck like that<em>  
><em>Meanwhile I'm just standing there<em>  
><em>Holding my tongue trying to talk like this<em>  
><em>Till I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign poll at 8 years old<em>  
><em>I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryin to impress my friends no more<em>  
><em>But I already told you my whole life story<em>  
><em>Not just based on my description<em>  
><em>'Cause where you see it from where you're sitting<em>  
><em>It's probably 110% different<em>  
><em>I guess we would have to walk a mile<em>  
><em>In each others shoes, at least<em>  
><em>What size you where?<em>  
><em>I wear tens<em>  
><em>Let's see if you can fit your feet<em>

Trago saliva algo nervioso. "Esta bien…" Lo miro a los ojos y eso lo puso mas nervioso. "La razón por la que e estado ausente estos días, es por que no se como decirles…"

"_Island!_" Llamo el danés, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. "Hacia mucho que no sabíamos de ti?" Le sonreía algo burlón. "Sigues enojado con _Norske?_" reía al ultimo.

"Eso no es de tus asuntos" Le dio un empujón para alejarlo.

"Hey!" Se quejaba, pero la verdad no le había dolido. "No es manera de hablarle al Rey del norte de Europa!" Sonreía satisfecho al decir ese titulo.

El menor suspiro algo irritado, al parecer hoy no seria el día en que expresaría sus sentimientos.

_In my shoes, just to see_  
><em>What it's like, to be me<em>  
><em>All be you, let's trade shoes<em>  
><em>Just to see what It'd be like to<em>  
><em>Feel you pain, you feel mine<em>  
><em>Go inside each others mind<em>  
><em>Just to see what we find<em>  
><em>Look at shit through each others eyes<em>

Se despertó agitadamente cuando sintió el peso de Mr. Puffin sobre el.

"Despierta" Dijo el ave, a lo que Islandia miro hacia abajo y con el ceño algo fruncido lo bajo de su regazo.

"_Island!_ Esa no es manera de tratar a Mr. Puffin" Escucho la voz del danés cerca de el.

"_Hiljaisuus Tanska! Islanti_ acaba de despertar y no quiere ser molestado" Decía Finlandia.

"Pero esta sobre mi sillón favorito!"

"_Stillhet_" Escucho la voz del noruego, quien ahorco al danés con su corbata de nuevo, como si ya fuera una costumbre.

Se levanto del sillón, y aprecio que todos los nórdicos estaban presentes y Sealand, como si estuvieran esperando a Islandia para que despertara todo este tiempo.

"Donde estaban? Los estaba buscando" Les reprocho el peliplateado.

"Fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, _bror_" Se acercaba a el.

"Pero no estabas, así que regresamos" Dijo Dinamarca.

"Yo vine a darle algo a _Norska…_" Se excuso Islandia.

"_Really?_ No me habías dicho esa parte, _Iceland_" Decía infantilmente Sealand.

"Bueno, y que es? _Bror_" Se cruzo de brazos aun sin una expresión clara.

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so<em>  
><em>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<em>  
><em>They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you<em>

Trago saliva y busco por su abrigo la carta, algo nervioso la tomo, y con un poco de temblor en la mano, se la entrego, Noruega observo la carta algo confuso, la tomo y se sentó en el sillón de Dinamarca para leerla.

"Mi sillón!" Exclamaba el danés. "Esto no es justo" Se cruzaba de brazos. "Yo también quiero saber que dice la carta" Se levantaba de su lugar y se posicionaba detrás de Noruega para leer.

"_Tanska!_" Regañaba Finlandia. "Si _Islanti_ lo escribió es por que es algo muy importante, verdad _Ruotsi?_" Acariciaba a la cachorrita que estaba en su regazo y miro hacia arriba para ver la cara de Suecia.

"_Ja_" Fue lo único que murmuro el sueco, quien había posado su brazo por los hombros del finlandés para acomodarse mas en el cómodo sillón que no era tan favorito para el danés.

_Lately I've been hard to reach_  
><em>I've been too long on my own<em>  
><em>Everybody has a private world<em>  
><em>Where the can be alone…<em>  
><em>Are you calling me, are you trying to get through<em>  
><em>Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you<em>

Termino de leer la carta y la doblo para que Dinamarca no terminara de leerla. "_Bror_, es eso cierto?"

Todos se giraron a ver a Islandia con mucha curiosidad.

"Que cosa? No termine de leer, no es justo!" Se quejaba el danés.

"No sabia como decirlo…" Admitía el peliplateado, quien suspiro y se giro a ver a los demás nórdicos, dándoles la espalda al danés y al noruego.

"Espera! Quiero escuchar mejor!" Dijo el danés quien se sentó en un sillón de enfrente a Islandia para apreciar lo que tenia que decir.

"No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero me alegro que todos nos llevemos bien, aunque _Danmörk_ sea un _heimskur_" Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, pero los demás nórdicos y Sealand sabían a que se refería.

"Me alegro que pienses eso" Sonreía Finlandia y se acercaba a el para darle una palmadas en la espalda, sabia que su amigo no era muy expresivo y bueno con las palabras y eso le agradaba.

"Como te atreves a decirle eso al Rey del norte de Europa!" Se acercaba para abrazarlo, aunque solo por esta vez no le hubiera molestado el insulto.

"_Tack Island_" Dijo Suecia y se levanto a darle unas palmadas en la espalda en agradecimiento, pues tampoco era muy bueno para expresarle, pero si Islandia pudo el también, no?

"Eso significa que le dirás '_bror_' a _Norske?_" Preguntaba divertido el danés.

"No me presionen" Dijo con el ceño fruncido Islandia.

"Necesita tiempo!" Dijo Sealand quien después abrazo a Islandia, y este algo nervioso también correspondió al abrazo.

"Muy bien, _bror_" Dijo su hermano mayor y poso una mano en su cabeza.

Aunque la acción fuera tan simple como eso, Islandia se sintió algo importante para Noruega, aunque sabia que no era su intención ser tan misterioso y callado, eso lo hizo algo feliz.

_Yeah…To my babies. Stay strong. Dad will be home soon_  
><em>And to the rest of the world, God gave you the shoes<em>  
><em>That fit you, so put 'em on and wear 'em<em>  
><em>And be yourself man, be proud of who you are<em>  
><em>Even if it sounds corny,<em>  
><em>Don't ever let no one tell you, you ain't beautiful<em>

* * *

><p>WAAAH~!<br>ISLANDIA~ *-* :3  
>No deje muy especifico las parejas Suecia x Finlandia o Dinamarca x Noruega, por que no queria salirme del tema de Islandia...^^;<br>Que les parecio?X3  
>Reviews?<br>Sabian de que esa cancion dura 6 min? _ Sabian de que es mi cancion favorita?XD  
>Bueno... *Reparte invitaciones* Estan invitados a leer mis demas fics. P:<br>Y a dejarme un jugoso review~ :D

**_Bror...~_** XD


End file.
